Hanagata
was Ryusei School's foster father and the former chief of Smart Brain. He also created the three Rider belts. He was also known as the . History Hanagata was the founder of the Smart Brain in purpose to further evolve the mankind for the better. As a part of his agenda, he took in orphans and had them be experimented on to be observe their evolution as a potential Orphnochs without being initially killed. Another part of his agenda is by looking on the Arch Orphnoch. However, Hanagata realized the error of his ways and attempted to stop humanity from becoming the monsters by taking the Rider Gear he had developed which the initial purposes were to protect the Arch Orphnoch and gave them to his students in hope there would be the time they could oppose the Orphnoch and the Arch, observing them behind shadows for years. Hanagata later showed his appearance briefly on saving Takumi and Masato from the Dragon Orphnoch when they entered the Ryusei School, giving Masato a new weapon for his Kaixa Gear to perform Gold Smash, a more powerful Rider Kick than Crimson Smash. He also told both of them to keep fighting for humanity before disappearing again. After learning that the Arch Orphnoch was about to be born, Hanagata made his haste on defecting Kyoji Murakami from his CEO position and chose Yuji Kiba, not before he allowed Yuji to kill the special forces on killing the Orphnoch because he blamed them for the death of Yuka (unknowingly that the killer is Saeko Kageyama). He also saved Masato and not allowed him to transform again as Masato's Orphnoch DNA to protect him from Kaixa Gear's killing effect had run out, explaining his identity as an Orphnoch too. Hanagata knew his end would come and planned to see Mari Sonoda and Rina Abe for the last time, giving them warn of the upcoming climax battle. Unfortunately, Masato got on his way as he couldn't accept to have Mari to meet and learned that their respected teacher is an Orphnoch. Hanagata stopped Masato from transforming and just noticed that even if Masato wouldn't start to stop him, Hanagata failed to calculate his time to die and begged Masato to keep on living before disintergrate into a pile of sand. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hanagata was portrayed by . Naka previously portrayed in . As the Goat Orphnoch, his suit actor was . Notes *Height: 207 cm *Weight: 121 kg Powers and Abilities * Human Form: '''As all his race, he can transform from human to Orphnoch. * '''Orphnoch Creation: As Orphnoch, he can used a tentacle as a weapon to pierce the hearts of his victims who then burst of flames. * Superhuman Strength: With his fist, he can punch through a door of metal. * Superhuman Agility: He is very agile while fightingt his opponents. * Superhuman Speed: Same as Kitazaki, his speed can reach the same speed to Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form. Appearances *Episode 1: The Start of a Trip *Episode 25: The Dark Laboratory *Episode 45: King's Awakening *Episode 46: A New President Appears *Episode 47: King's Appearance *Episode 48: Masato, Dying A Glorious Death Category:Deceased Category:Orphnochs Category:555 Characters Category:Goat Monsters Category:Rider Creator Category:Smart Brain